sofiatfirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia the First:Administrator
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. Pages can also be protected so that new and anonymous editors cannot edit them. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Renaming files A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats are selected from the pool of administrators by other bureaucrats. Most Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia (except techs). They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wiki contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes they are personally involved in; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Becoming an administrator In order to become an administrator on Disney Wiki, a user must be a long-term, frequent, and competent contributor to the Disney Wiki meeting the following minimum criteria: * Be active for at least 6 months. * Have at least 100 edits, a majority of which are in the main namespace, and are not blog or talk page comments. (see , User contributions) * User must be an active member of the community. In addition, the user must: *Follow and work to implement the Wiki policies, including Vandalism Policy and the Manual of Style. *Contribute to articles using correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation. *Understand the difference between vandalism and bad faith edits. *Demonstrate patience with new users and be willing to help point them in the right direction. *Be active in the community: communicate with other users through talk pages, IRC, email and/or vote frequently. Candidates should be nominated based on the quality of their edits and their interaction with other users. It is not necessary that the user create a large number of new pages or major edits per week, but rather that they are actively making the wiki a better place. Nominations for members who are obviously new and/or unqualified may be rejected before the voting cycle is completed. Nominations To nominate someone who meets the above criteria for administrator, add them to Sofia the First Wiki:Nominations for administratorship. If there is another current nomination in process, please wait until that nomination is resolved. At this time, you may not nominate yourself. *You must give a brief outline of why you are nominating the user and use their talk page to notify them. Once a nomination is made, the nominee must accept the nomination or else it is void. *If, after no less than seven days from the nomination, the voting is unanimous and the nominee has accepted, then a bureaucrat will grant the user administrator privileges. If no consensus has been reached within fourteen days, the nomination is rejected. *If rejected, the user must wait 30 days before becoming eligible to be nominated again. There is no limit to the number of times a member may be nominated. Voting In order to vote on nominations for administratorship, you must be a registered user with more than 5 un-reverted edits. There are three sections for each nomination: Support, Oppose, and Comments. *Use a # sign instead of a * to mark the votes so it is easy to see the number of votes. *The nominee should not vote for themselves, but instead mark the initial section of the nomination as Accepted along with their signature. The nominee may make additional comments in the Comments section. *You may provide a rationale (reason) when supporting a nomination. *You must provide a rationale when objecting to a nomination. Any objection that clearly has no connection to this project or one that does not list a rationale can be considered invalid. *If you wish to discuss the nomination without voting, use the comments section. *If you wish to remove your vote, please strikethrough it by surrounding it with . This is so that way we can accurately track the number of votes, especially once it has been archived. Who are this wiki's administrators? The current list of administrators has been added to the Administrators template. The administrators can also be viewed by checking the page. The following users have administrative rights: Administrators Bureaucrats Founder The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. The Sofia the First was founded on May 27, 2015 by Daphne443. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. A help page is also available that lists Administrative tools.